Blood Relation
by BlaineAndersonLover
Summary: Gone. Vanished. Not to be heard of again, and then I met him. He was my savior, he was no Edward and not my lover, but the start of something new. He was what I'd hoped to bump into sooner or later.
1. wish

This is my second fanfic! I hope u like it!!!

**DICLAIMER: I don't own twilight or new moon, sadly…but then again I would probably kill the whole story… so I'm glad Stephenie Meyer wrote it and not me! **

**NOTE: EDWARD CULLEN IS MINE! **

**Chapter 1 **

**BPOV**

This seemed to be happening often and now I couldn't take it anymore. Why? It was a simple question, but Edward's answer was what confused me the most. All it would take was one small simple bite, but my angelic boyfriend refused for me to become like him! The same argument came up at least five times in the last week, and now I was through with these silly fights. It was time to settle this dispute once and for all or I would be forced to take drastic measures, not that it would be all that bad.

"Come on Edward! Why not? I know you can do it, but why not? Don't you want me to be with you forever? I'm beginning to think you don't love me at all because if you did you would have already given in to my helpless begging!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. He knew what I wanted, but would never give in to my requests. He looked up with the most saddened expression that I had ever seen on his face and answered me, his voice barely audible.

"Because I love you" he whimpered.

"No you don't actually I think you hate me because you won't change me! Is there someone else? Is that why, so you can just throw me aside and not change me," I whispered. I instantly regretted what I had just said it kinda just well… slipped out. I didn't mean to say it and I knew that MY Edward would NEVER EVER in all his eternity cheat on me like. I felt cruel and insensitive for just thinking the thought, but I had just voiced my thoughts in front of him, knowing that no matter what I tried to do I couldn't take my thoughts back and that I had hurt him very deeply.

As soon as the words slipped through my lips Edward snapped his head up to meet my eyes and I noticed that his eyes were a very deep black, almost like the dark sky tonight. A new moon. NO! This can't be happening not again! I won't let it please no!

"Bella how could you ever doubt my love for you? I love you more then life itself, and I'm sorry to hear that you think that I cheated on you. I would **never** do that to you, you're too precious and I **do** want you to be mine forever." As soon as he said those words I realized what was going to happen. I stretched my arm out to touch him, but in a flash I felt cold air whip past me and I knew he was gone. Why did I have to be such an idiot?

I curled up into a ball and cried for the whole night. My thoughts came to haunt me that night and never once did sleep take over me. The feeling in my body was worse then the last time something like this had happened. I had no heart anymore. It had been taken and crushed to a million pieces, and to make matters worse I realized that I could have prevented this from happening. If I had just stopped to think about what I had said then I could have had Edward resting right next to me whispering words of affection into my ear. I didn't know what to think after that, it was like he just took a part of me (a **big** part) with him. I was in a mental state and my plans were scattered, I couldn't think! Would he ever forgive me? Would he leave forever and never come back? I slammed my eyes shut and I could feel the warm tears stinging at the corners of my eyes. The only thing I could think of right then was that my life wasn't worth living and that I might as well commit suicide if Edward was never going to be in my life again. I had to do something…maybe even get someone other then the Cullens to change me, but I knew I couldn't. Betraying them was just too much I only wanted Edward to change me, but I knew he wouldn't do it.

Sleep still wasn't coming to me, and then as I flipped over onto my stomach I noticed the weirdest thing. A piece of paper was sticking out of the front pocket of my jacket. I pulled it out and read it, and there it was, the message that changed my life forever.

**A/N sorry if it's kinda short!! Whaddaya think??? Good or bad?? Should I just delete it because my sister said it was crappy! Don't u hate sisters who just kill your imagination!! Oh well...please REVIEW!! Barely anyone has reviewed my other story so I'm depressed!! PLEASE!! All u have to do is click that purply button! Oh and anonymous reviews are accepted! **


	2. die for you

**Hey people I had stuff to do, so I'm sorry, please don't hate me**

**So here ya go!!! And I know I'm a butthead for not updating, but I did some of my other stories, once again SORRY! Enjoy this chapter!! The message isn't given directly…you have to guess, but it's obvious after this chapter**

**DICLAIMER: I don't own anything….well characters in the later chapters yes, but not the CULLENS or EDWARD and BELLA! I am not responsible for broken hearts or depression, but Edward is! **

**The song for this chapter is….ENDLESSLY by MUSE! It's good and fits perfectly, I suggest u listen to it if u haven't already.**

**BPOV**

What was this?

The message sent my brain flying, and all I could do was wonder what the heck it meant. I knew it was life changing one way or another because a billion different thoughts jumbled up inside me head. The message lost me…I didn't understand and I was going to find out what it meant. Curiosity got the best of me and I couldn't keep all of my thoughts in anymore, I had to ask someone.

I sprang up from the bed and fumbled to get the keys to my truck. I ran downstairs ignoring the fact that I didn't eat or didn't change. I was in no mood for that, all I wanted right now was for the love of my life to be holding me, and there had to be someone that could help me.

Where to go… I couldn't go to Edward that was for sure, but Alice was a different, I could tell her everything without her getting mad.

I sped off toward the forest, toward the huge Cullen house. My thoughts crawled through my head one by one. The message was only two words, and they could mean so much_. I will_ change you? _I will _stay away? _I will_ never come back?** (Guessed the message yet?) **Gosh vampires could be so confusing sometimes! I stopped thinking as I felt water collecting in my eyes. STOP BELLA!! I needed to stop worrying…nothing is wrong Bella. NOTHING! Persuading myself was harder then I thought. I took a deep breath in and let it out and forced myself to believe that absolutely nothing was wrong. I didn't know that I would be in for a rude awakening though.

I lost my train of thought and before I knew it I was in front of the Cullen house. I sat there for a few moments and realized something was missing, but I couldn't quite point it out. I focused on how the front yard usually looked and an unsettling thought dawned on me. None of them were there. None. The cars were all missing.

This couldn't be happening! I was just imagining things. I hoped I was right.

I hurried to the house and barged in. The door was unlocked as usual, for me. I ran as fast as I could without tripping to the other place in the house where some of the Cullen Cars were kept. The door was unlocked and I threw it open. Surely enough, everything was dark. Nothing was there. Not the big Jeep Wrangler that I had had many memories in, every car was missing and what hurt the most was that there wasn't the stupid shiny Volvo that was practically my own. I let out everything I had then. I fell to the ground sobbing loudly. There was no holding back now.

"WHY! Why?! Can tell me why the hell you left me again Edward?? I'm sorry, so sorry" I bawled. And then quietly, so inaudible so only a vampire could here I said, "I miss you. Come back, come back, I need you."

I stayed put on the floor for lord knows how long. I didn't care anymore and I'm guessing neither did Edward. I stood up slowly finally realizing how battered I was. I closed my eyes and walked straight into the kitchen. I hugged the cold marble to keep myself from falling over, and it instantaneously reminded me of the cold arms that I had grown to love for so long. This house just made it worse, I shouldn't have come.

I sunk down still hugging the marble and brought my knees to my chest while I rocked back and forth slowly. I drifted into and unwanted sleep after that and awoke to the familiar cold touch, only this time it was once again the marble. I shoved myself up and trudged as fast as I could out of the door. I started my truck and sped off. I turned on the old-fashioned radio and instantly regretted it. But this song gave me inspiration.

_there's a part in me you'll never know  
the only thing I'll never show_

hopelessly I'll love you endlessly  
hopelessly I'll give you everything  
but I won't give you up  
I won't let you down  
and I won't leave you falling  
If the moment ever comes

It's plain to see it's trying to speak  
cherished dreams forever asleep  
hopelessly I'll love you endlessly   
hopelessly I'll give you everything  
but I won't give you up   
I won't let you down  
and I won't leave you falling  
if the moment ever comes

hopelessly I'll love you endlessly   
hopelessly I'll give you everything  
but I won't give you up   
I won't let you down  
and I won't leave you falling  
but the moment never comes 

The moment was here now. Now was my chance. To do something that I wanted. To chase after all of my hopes and dreams.

I pushed the accelerator harder and pushed 70. I scampered to my house and pulled out a suitcase from under my bed. I shoved everything that touched my hands and zipped it up. My stomach growled so I grabbed a few hundred dollar bills and some food and ran out.

I threw my bag in the trunk and jumped into the driver's seat. I heard the familiar "click" sound as I fastened my seatbelt and the rumbling as the engine started. I sped off down the road, not worried about Charlie or Renee. All I cared about was one thing. And I would find _him._ Even if it killed me.

And I was off, for the adventure of my life. What was in store, I didn't know, or care to know. I wasn't going to lose him, not this time. And I would look anywhere I needed to find them.

Look out Alaska, here I come.

**A/N What will happen to Bella on this "adventure" of hers? Review to find out….!!!**

**And sorry if it's short, I had to write something, but I promise it gets MUCH better! Let's just say she'll meet some pple along the way… So stay tuned…: )**

**Oh and the message was…. I WILL…. Tht's all it said…..weird…. ya!!! **

**F.Y.I I STILL NEED A BETA! If u PMed me for it, then I didn't get it because fanfic sort of messed up. So please PM me again if u would like to become my new BETA/editor person**

**Until next time peeps!! **

**Sam : )**

**Four, Tres, Two, Uno…I don't see u clicking tht purdy button. CLICK!! **


	3. electric blue

**A/N chapter 3 …..here it is! ENJOY!!! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, and if I did, Edward would be mine: ) one of the character's at the end is MINE!! **

**Starts off SLOW but gets fast paced and intriguing towards the middle of this chapter! **

**The song for this chapter is It's not over by… I think it's Chris Daughtry? **

**CHAPTER 3 **

**BPOV**

Repetition. That's what my life is. All of the bad things continually happen and some of them repeatedly. He said he'd never leave again, and now it's come to this. I'd find him though, I had too.

I was still in my truck driving around. I had stopped at a few gas stations to get food, gas, and some maps. Geography was never my thing and I couldn't read anything when it came to maps.

I had been driving for a while now, how long it had been, I didn't know. Maybe hours, days, weeks, months, years. It didn't matter anymore. All there was now in my life was me and _him._ Either I found him or I didn't, and I knew I would. Time was the most inconsequential thing right now.

Charlie often told me that everyone makes mistakes, but it's your responsibility to fix them, and that's what I was doing. Whether I wanted or not, this was one blunder that absolutely had to be fixed. Charlie couldn't be mad now. I worried about him often, every few minutes or so, but mostly I thought of _him_, and all I had said.

I had grown tired and fatigued, but my quest to find them would never end. Not until I was face to face with each member of the family.

I hadn't slept in days and I was deprived of food. Money was disappearing and so was my faith. My hope had died down and I was clueless and confused. Where was Jasper when I needed him?!

Forks had passed a long while back and now I hadn't the slightest hint as to where I was. I hadn't asked anyone for I hadn't talked since I left. It was like I had gone mute. No sounds came at all, except for my whimpering and sobbing at night. And even then, no one could come and mend my heart.

-------------------------------------- Later ---------------------------------------

I passed the first sign for a while and it said welcome to Canada. CANADA! I couldn't have driven that far! Could I? It couldn't have been long since I left, that vampire speed really was wearing off onto me.

I continued my daily schedule for the longest time and stopped to get gas every now and then.

It was one time that I had a spark of encouragement when I passed the little restaurant that my whole life changed. I went in casually and ordered some pasta. I acted normal and only talked when absolutely necessary to the waiter. He was eyeing me appreciatively and I didn't like the glint his eyes showed. It reminded me of the guys at Port Angeles. But he wasn't getting anything because I was going to leave as soon as possible. The last thing I needed was some man whore rubbing himself all over me. Gosh, what did guys take me for? Some kind of slut? I shuddered as I imagined the things he was probably thinking and glared at him. As he walked off after taking my plate I murmured under my breath "asshole" and he must have heard it because I saw him frown and stomp off.

I paid the bill and rushed off as my jeans caught the side edge and ripped slightly. I yanked the broken part off and darted off unable to meet the eyes of the perverted waitress. I sighed as I made it outside and started walking towards the other side of the street. It was deserted and I pondered there trying to get my thoughts straight. As I wondered off deep into the alley like area I heard footsteps. I tensed and froze. Don't look back. RUN! I thought all of that and tried but my feet were glued to the cement under my feet.

My breathing came short and if possible I turned more pallid then before. I feared if I turned around then everything would come crashing down. And it was. Edward leaving. Charlie worrying. Jacob hating. The Volturi. My mortality. My life. The meaning of everything. And yet here I was, with some creep stalker waiting to do something to me. And all I could do was run. When it comes to the end it's what everyone does. They run, it's all we know. But running leaves you in an even worse situation and at that moment I hated Edward Cullen for many reasons. He ran. He was a coward, just like every other teenage boy. He ran from everything I had ever known, he even ran from me. And straight to the Volturi too. He ran because of him. He was scared of what he would become and unleash and for that I hated him. But still I loved him. The hate was there and if I saw him again I would yell and yell and go on and on about fear but for now all I needed was to be loved.

And I was off, with my clumsy feet trying to leave everything behind. Just like Edward. But I didn't make it far. I tripped and as I hurried to get up and run I was yanked back and pushed to the side of the building. I yelled screaming for someone and a male arm clamped down hard onto my mouth.

I looked up and there he was that asshole! The perv waiter. He smirked, smugly and bent down but not before saying, "Oh, so I'm an asshole now? We'll just see about that" He pressed his lips to my mouth and I shrieked but it was muffled with those hideous pink lips. I whimpered and tried with all my might to get out of his grasp. And then he pushed me down onto the cold floor.

That's when it changed. I was pure for my life and I was planning on saving my self. And here I was because I was idiotic enough not to get into my own car and drive off.

I thrashed violently and shoved him off while he glowered. He grabbed my ankle and sent me sprawling to the floor. I wasn't ready for this and tonight he was getting NOTHING and I was sure of it.

I yelled again hoping someone would hear me and come pounding down but then the dumb waiter pulled me down and ripped off my shirt violently. I slapped him hard and left a stray red mark across his filthy cheek and he snarled. This was turning more and more into a wrestling match, not a rape scene. I could tell one thing, he was a bad rapist, and for that I was more then thankful. As I stood he shoved me into the bricks and my head was thrown back while I felt a stinging pain, I cried and tears noiselessly fell.

I was ready for complete blackout and so ready to give in to life when an eccentric sight caught my eye and I was wide awake. There in front of me was someone picking up the beaten up waiter and throwing him. And as I looked up I was met with a pair of eyes that were blue, and when I stretched my hand out to touch him, I was met with an inhuman icy cold hand. It struck me when I looked down, this guy wasn't normal. He was what I'd hoped to bump into sooner and later.

**A/N who is this guy? Oh… lemme tell you some of you will love him! And this one guy will bring Bella into a whole new world! Oh k I hated this chapter but the next one is a LOT more dialogue and feelings and that stuff that yall just love! And that whole 'I'm not a slut' fiasco by Bella was dedicated to zinthafan! Because she claims Bella's a slut on the forums! Lol! **

**Ohhh and cliffy!! Haha I love u guys yelling at me and telling me to update! So REVIEW!! And the sooner I'll update!! **


	4. Emory

**A/N I'll just shut up and you can read on.**

**DICLAIMER: I own nothing, and there's a reason why! I only own the hot guy w/ the blue eyes! Whose name you will soon come to find out! **

**CHAPTER 4 **

**_You promised me starry night skies  
they just remind me of your shining bright eyes_**

**-Hellogoodbye-**

**BPOV**

I was frozen into place still clutching the arm of my rescuer. I released my death grip and a sob escaped me. I had almost been lost and here a random stranger was saving me. If Charlie heard about this he would never let me see the light of day again. I hated overprotective dads.

I looked up and saw the same blue eyes that belonged to an inhuman creature, a vampire. But his eyes were blue. Why was that? There was no doubt though he was a vampire. After spending so much time with 7 vampires I knew for a fact. His hand even felt the exact same.

Reality struck me back. Not all vampires are good, and he might be wearing contacts. I shuddered and stood with all the might I could muster.

But I wasn't scared, not necessarily, more of curious. But there was no way a random stranger was going to get that close to me, not after what had just happened. So I backed away, eyes wide, while trying to make out the guy's face in the pitch black darkness. He stepped out into the light and I saw his whole face and body composition.

I gasped. He wasn't like Edward exactly but he was somewhat similar. He was boyish and lanky yes, but he had tousled brown hair. It was light brown, sort of like mine, except he was a darker brunette. All in all he was really good looking, but I already had Edward. He was tall about Edward's height and his lips were pulled into half a grimace and half a smile.

"WH-What are you?" I stuttered, even though I knew the answer to that question. But I had to make sure before I got too involved. He didn't answer and growled under his breath.

I stopped backing away and the smile on his face disappeared completely. He came forward and I felt slightly intimidated. My eyes were probably panicked and he noticed.

"It's not like I bite!" he stated, and oh how untrue it was. He could.

"But you're capable of it," I shot back, startled by the bluntness in my voice. He frowned again and opened his mouth to speak but quickly shut it, trying to think of a comeback.

"I don't know what you're saying." He finally said, while obviously frightened that I might know too much. As if I would care.

"Oh, but I think you might. Think harder" I retorted. He laughed at this and his eyes connected with mine.

"I like you, but you're sarcasm can't compete with mine!" he exclaimed. Ha-ha. Ya right.

"Ya sure…." I trailed off. He chuckled again and walked closer.

That, my friend, was what I call to close, even if it was two feet away. He stretched his hand out again waiting for me to take it, but I wouldn't, not yet.

"Um…err… I should go, I h-have to be somewhere." I quickly cut in, ready for a fast exit. I wasn't ready for this again.

"Are you scared of me?" He stage whispered. I stood frozen unresponsive and his face fell.

"Umm….I really should be going now, I'm sorry," I choked out. He was really getting to close for my taste. I stepped back again taking a few more steps, ready to turn around and run, but I was met with a stone hard chest. Stupid vampire speed.

"Oh and where exactly are you going, may I ask? You are in absolutely no condition to be driving after _that._" He inquired with a smug smile playing across his flawless features.

Damn, what was I supposed to say to that? Oh I'm running across the country to look for my vampire boyfriend. Ya that would go over just great.

"Why do you care? I just have to go, so bye!" I yelled shocked by the venom in my voice. I expected him to be hurt, but I saw him smiling and trying to hold in laughter.

"Jeez, no need to be so feisty I just wanted to know if you were going to be safe"

Wow, I just met him and he's asking if I'm okay? Vampires are totally angels and right there was proof. This boy didn't even know my name and was already asking if I would be alright.

I started backwards without saying anything when I felt a breeze on my torso, and I blushed crimson looking at my feet and shuffling. My shirt was gone, kaput, I was only wearing a bra and I was standing in front of some random vampire. But what surprised me the most was that he hadn't stared at my chest, not even once, his eyes were on my face this whole time. That was modest and I already trusted him.

He must have noticed that I was embarrassed and he came over to stand next to me.

Then what he did next surprised me. He took off his own shirt and handed it to me. How sweet. I already liked him a lot.

"Take it, I don't even need it," He whispered into my ear. I shook my head and carefully grabbed for it. He turned around while I put it on so I wasn't able to see his chest, but when he turned around I was shocked. His chest was like a mix of Edward and Emmett. He had perfect muscles and they were nicely toned. I gaped at the sight and he chuckled.

"Oh that's so nice, I can't stare at your chest but you can ogle at mine?" He pretended to glare, but it turned into a smile and I started giggling. I liked his attitude.

"Well-haha-it was nice to meet you, but I really have to get going." I stated while trying to hold my ground, giggling.

"Oh well that's okay I guess," And I swear I saw his face fall into a forced smile.

"Thanks for everything, I really appreciate it. Maybe one day we'll meet again," I said, trying to lift his spirits. He forced a smile once more and came over.

"Ya, that'd be cool, and sorry if I didn't quite introduce myself properly, I'm Emory Fields, and it was a pleasure to meet you Ms…" He trailed off not knowing my name.

"Isabella Swan, but you can call me Bella," I avowed. He smiled.

"That's a very pretty name Ms.Bella," He declared with sincerity ringing in his tone.

I blushed and he chuckled.

"Why don't I take you to your car Bella?" he questioned, actually caring about my well being. I smiled and nodded and he held out his arm.

"Follow me Miss to your carriage," He joked. I pushed him playfully and he laughed. It was like we'd been friends forever not just for a few minutes.

"Gosh you're cheesy," I affirmed and he smirked.

"Well sooorry… it's not my fault I was born a long time ago!" He asserted. And that said something. He trusted me because he said "a LONG time ago" so he obviously wanted me to know he was old, like vampire old.

I smiled and finally we reached my truck. He held open the door and his eyes glittered.

"So I guess this is goodbye forever," He asked looking like a pouting dog. I laughed and smiled not sure how to answer that.

"Um…bye," I started. But didn't know how to continue so I just plugged the keys into the ignition and turned them and then the car jerked. It jostled a few more times like it usually did, but this time it wouldn't stop and the car wasn't starting. Ah…now I was mad at it.

Emory laughed and started joking.

"This car is like older then me! How is it even supposed to work?" He asked. I gave him a disbelieving glare and he backed off.

"Sorry," The great Mr. Fields started. But I cut him off.

"How the hell am I supposed to leave now!" I mourned and he threw me a disbelieving glance this time.

"DUH! Hellloo! Mr. Vampire over here could help you!" I laughed at that and my suspicions were confirmed. But to me he wasn't bad. I trusted him for some reason, not like some loving way but a friendly way. He really was here to help in my opinion.

"What are you going to do? Give me a ride?" I scoffed.

"Actually…" He boomed. My jaw dropped, he was too generous.

"But you don't even know me!" I exclaimed.

"Do too!! Your name is Isabella Swan, you have a freaky truck that just died on you, you've got a funny sense of humor and sarcasm, you're scared of me thinking I'll suck you dry, and you have to be somewhere, but you just won't tell me, and from what I'm seeing you need a ride!" He yipped jumping up and down like a toddler.

"How do I know you're not evil?" I interrogated knowing he wouldn't hurt a fly.

"Try me," he smirked. So I did.

"Okay, where am I going?" I smiled smugly this time. He wouldn't know. And I was sort of right. His forehead crumpled at the top and he tapped his chin with his finger pretending to think.

"Well, hmmm… since you know I'm a vampire and you haven't run for your life yet, I'm guessing you're going north to look for some clan of vampires, am I correct?" He laughed again after seeing my face. This was like the billionth time he had made my jaw drop. If I didn't know better I would have thought that he was some kind of mind reader or future seer.

"Hey, what can I say? Vampires are hard to stay away from, I mean look at us, we are so damn hot, don't you think?" He lightheartedly posed.

"Oh, YA! I just can't keep my hands off of them!" I yelped back. We both started laughing and then he shut me up by asking, "So what do you say?"

I thought for a moment. He couldn't really hurt me and the Cullen's were right, I had no self preservation. So what the heck? This could be the chance of a lifetime. And he did seem so sweet and modest. Who could say no to a face like that? So naturally I agreed, hoping to get information about him later. If he had saved me and not killed me at the spot he had to be good. Plus he was bound to get me to my destination sooner.

"Sure, why not," I said while he tried to measure whether I was serious or not.

"I'm not kidding, let's go!" I screamed.

"Okay, I'll stay here and you can go get your car and pick me up," I started ready to leave this place for good. But Emory wouldn't budge. I went to lock the doors so I could wait but he snatched my hand before it connected with the button.

"No, you're not staying in here while I go get the car, you'll get yourself killed! It's not safe! You're coming with me, let's go!" He lectured and swung me out of the car.

"Do you have any stuff?" Emory asked. I nodded and he quickly understood. He set me down and went to the trunk popped it open and drew out my suitcase.

"Let's go," He inquired again and gestured for me to follow, but being the human that I was, I was too "slow" for him.

He picked me up and I led no objection. He was already like a best friend to me. And I had only known him for about one hour. I really wasn't a normal person.

He smiled and I frowned.

"What is the petty human too much to handle?" I pushed, but he just laughed under his breath. He obviously didn't have an aversion to humans then. That was an upside.

As we neared a car that I couldn't quite make out a question flew to me and I blurt it out.

"Before I get in there I have to know something." I asked fearing the answer I would get.

"Shoot" he said unaffected.

"Ok, Mr. Fields, Do you drink from humans?" I bluntly spilled out.

He dropped my stuff into the back seat and turned to me with a careless face. He put his hand to his mouth and gasped in a playful manner.

"Isabella, I'm hurt, you really think I would kill some weirdo humans like you? Of course I don't drink from humans, I hunt animals" And even though his tone was carefree I knew he wasn't lying and it was the whole truth. I smiled at his honesty and got into the passenger seat. He slid in too and made me buckle my seatbelt and then we were off.

Our game of twenty questions started and I got to know the one and only, Emory Fields much better, and he was coming closer and closer to becoming my new best friend.

This was the start of something new. And I wasn't going to throw away the moment. I would make the most of it.

**A/N there you go! I think that's my longest chapter and my favorite! I really love Emory! He's so sweet!!! You'll find out more about him in the next chapter! **

**If you have any questions feel free to PM me but most of them will be answered sooner or later! **

**REVIEW!! **

**-Mrs.Dazzley-**


	5. weirdos and profanity

**A/N sorry I haven't updated. I had LOTS of crap to attend too. So many freakin projects and then I got grounded so I couldn't get on for a while. **

**Eh… well here you go.**

**CHAPTER 5 **

_**Please take the message  
That you taught me how to live at last  
But I said my confidence  
It gets stronger when you're next to me**_

**-Blue October, Everlasting Friend-**

**BPOV**

Fate really liked to piss of Bella Swan. I mean it's done some pretty cruel things to me, but this has to be one of the most embarrassing ones.

Here I am just awoken and I found myself asleep on Emory's arm. And that wasn't even the weird part, it was the fact that I was drooling. On his arm. His gorgeous arm. But Edward's was better. Because it's not like I go around getting a new boyfriend every week.

Anyway, Emory was looking down at me with his hands still on the wheel, with this goofy smile that was surely meant to be mocking.

I felt a rumble come from him, seeing as I was sleeping on his arm, and realized he was laughing. Ya, go me. The weak human is like an entertainment booth. Even drooling seemed to get me laughed at unless…

NO. I jolted upright and Emory swerved, shocked by my sudden epiphany.

I could NOT have talked in my sleep again. Ugh…gosh. I bet he thinks I'm some weirdo now, well actually…to late. Last night already caused him to think of me as a weirdo. Oh well.

I swiped the remaining saliva from my chapped lips and Emory giggled. Yes, he giggled. And I considered myself the weirdo. Guys don't giggle. It's not normal.

I gave him a look of bewilderment but he just laughed it off. Maybe he was gay…awkward.

"Umm…Emory are you, um youknowlikegay?" I interrogated. It wouldn't make me think any lower of him I was just wondering. And he probably caught on to my question because the whole car shook of laughter. I'm guessing he wasn't gay?

"So…is that a no?"

"Bella, you think I'm gay? Interesting." He continued laughing his butt off. And when he saw my expression he fell over laughing even more and I grabbed the wheel, after slapping his head.

"Moron, do you want us to die, or more specifically me? Jeez, you stupid vampires are so full of yourselves!" And they were. Always thinking they could do anything.

"I resent that!" he yelped defending himself. Pssh.Ya right.

"Whatever. But seriously do you want me to like die?!" I pulled on some of his hair and he scrunched up his face, pushing my hands off the wheel. Yeesh, men are idiots.

"What! I just thought what you said was funny! You can't blame a man for a sense of humor can you," he was just rambling now.

"Sorry Emory, but I prefer to think of you as a boy not a _man_" I giggled and he scowled.

"Well sorry Ms. Isabella Swan for not being good enough for you. Hmmph." Now he just sounded like he was PMSing. And I thought I was bad during my time of month.

"Okay I get it, but are you really like straight?" I had to know.

"Well, it just so happens that my girlfriend is at home waiting for me to come home precisely at this moment." He rendered me speechless. But who was I kidding with good looks like that, he was bound to have a drop dead gorgeous mate.

"I uh…cool, I guess," I tried to reply back, but nothing really came out. It just kinda shocked me, I mean what would his girlfriend think if he gave me this LONG ride to wherever I was going. But he just shook it off and started laughing again. This boy laughs a LOT.

He resembled each of the Cullen's to me. He had a bit of each vampire in him, but he was mostly like Edward and Emmett, well mostly Emmett. Figures.

And what does he keep doing? Laughing. I swear you can't tell whether he's inhaled laughing gas or not.

I just glared and he finally managed a somewhat straight face.

"I was KIDDING. Gosh Bella, but I AM most definitely straight." He stated brushing the subject off. So I just shrugged and stared out the window. I still had a few questions for him but I guess they were going to have to wait.

And then with the long silence I decided to reminisce about the previous night's questions and answers. He was, I don't know how to say it…different. He enjoyed sports a LOT. And he enjoyed racing people and competition. His music taste was also very interesting. He liked some people that I was interested in like Muse and Linkin Park, but he listened to a lot more, for instance, Relient K, Blue October, Fall out boy, 30 seconds to Mars, the Red hot Chili Peppers, and some I'd never heard of. I also learned that his absolute favorite sport was hockey.

Oh and did I forget to mention that he lived with this other guy that was his best friend. His name was Dylan Austgen, or Dylie, or Dy, and he had like a billion other names. And they were really close when they were humans they were even changed together. But he refused to tell me why or how he was changed. Every time I tried to bring it up he would get this distant look in his eyes and I couldn't help but change the subject. But from some stories he told me I could tell Dylan and Emory were close, like Jasper and Emmett. And Dylan had a girlfriend too, but Emory told me she wasn't there right now, and I didn't even want to get into other peoples love lives so I didn't bother to question him.

Another fact I forgot to mention was that his power was "dazzling." And it wasn't like Edward's, it was WAY more advanced. But he could control it and that was why his eyes were blue. They could change to many different colors depending on the people he was hypnotizing but he preferred blue because they were like his human life.

He seemed to me sorta like Rosalie because he treasured humanity.

And then I told him a little about me and about how clumsy I am, just for a head's up and he snickered. He would cut in at random times and comment on my life but he didn't really ask about where I was going or what I was looking for. He did invite me to one of his hockey games and I was shocked. He actually played. That's kinda like cheating for a vampire, but whatever. So I told him I would once if I could after I found what I was looking for.

And it would be an interesting game to watch the humans vs. vampire. Haha.

Our night ended up, overall, really cool and we made snide or sarcastic remarks every now or then. We acted like siblings, or best friends. I could tell we would get along just great. Unless he became like Mike. But technically he didn't know I had a boyfriend.

I just sat there my thoughts drifting every now or then and to my distaste everything turned back to the Cullens, EVERYTHING. I remembered all the fun times and I felt like crying. Even with Emory, the more I knew about him the more I remembered about how Emmett and I used to joke around, or how I would have been sleeping on Edward's hand not Emory's. I missed him so much it hurt.

I was going to find him.

And then it dawned on me. I was aloof as to where the hell I was going. I guess that comes with the no self preservation thing. Man, I'm so stupid when it comes to love. I finally understand the phrase "blinded by love."

"Emory, um ya I forgot to ask you my freaking key question because I'm such an idiot that I couldn't remember it before and I'm sorry If I-," I started ranting but Emory shut me up with a playful shove.

"Out with it Bella, gosh you sure do get sidetracked a lot, do you have ADD or something?" On no he didn't.

"_I_ have ADD, right….anyway where the heck are we going? I mean like where are you taking me? Cause I have places to be mister," I poked him in the chest while talking.

He pondered for a minute and I felt like slapping him. He didn't even know where he lived?

"Emmy!!! Are you there woo-hoo?" I started and he glared at me for the pet name. I thought it was cute so whatever.

"Oh yes _Izzy_, we are going to Alaska," He shot back and I growled. Bella Swan growled, wow. It must be the name thing. I HATE pet names. Unless I get them from Edward and even then…

And I took in what he said, Alaska. JOY. But since that was already where I was heading I guess the status quo was in my favor.

"Care to elaborate? Like what city?" I knew he was just trying to piss me off by being vague so I was going to stay calm and press for more.

"Um, last I checked we lived in Anchorage, Alaska. But it depends on Danny, the dude is insane, he loves to like travel and I'm not home ALL of the time, we'll see when we get there I guess," Of all people in the world I was stuck with someone who was clueless as to where their own home was. Eeeesh.

At least we were in Alaska though.

"So how much farther do we have to go?" The questions just kept coming, I guess I was bored.

"God Bella, chill out for like a minute! We'll probably be there in less then an hour," And he did drive fast, like ego maniac fast so it made sense.

Great an hour to kill. But hey I wasn't complaining because if he went any faster I probably would have jumped out of the car.

So I sat there, too fatigued to talk and Emory didn't seem to mind at all. He put on some music and I tried falling asleep, but I couldn't because I was excited that I was getting closer to _him_.

And then the silence was broken.

"Who's Alice?" The boy never knew when to stop.

I didn't respond. His words flashed me back to all those times she dragged me shopping and how if I never found her I would never see her again. Tears sprung up in my eyes as I realized that I might have just lost my best friend too.

I started sobbing recalling my spiky haired friend. And Emory noticed.

"Wha-Bella are you okay?" Of course I'm not okay you big doofus. He noticed my discomfort and leaned over to wrap his arms around my shoulders. I sobbed into his shoulder and he just let me lean on him, like he didn't know what to say.

"I-I'm sorry for bringing it up I didn't mean to-" I cut him off.

"No, it's okay. I just-never mind," I didn't even know what to say to that.

"Well, if you need anyone to talk to, I'm here, and I know I've known you for like less then a day but you can trust me," And I couldn't help but comply. Eventually I would tell someone about this why not him. Here goes nothing. I took a deep breath and managed to explain something between sobs.

"Alice, Alice was my best friend," And then my voice cracked because I said _was_. Hopefully she still _is_.

"She's like…I don't know, she's just different. Like the kinds of people you meet once in a lifetime, if you're lucky, and she'd do anything for me, we're really close, practically sisters," I couldn't help but laugh at the irony in my statement. Practically sisters. That would've happened if I just kept my big mouth shut, but now I wasn't so sure.

How did Emory even know Alice?

"How did you-," I trailed off and he smiled smugly as if laughing at me.

"You're quite an entertaining human you know, I don't think I've ever met anyone that talks in their sleep," Just great. Now he knew all about my midnight habits. I wonder what else I said…

I blushed crimson at his words and he chuckled like a big meanie.

I stuck my tongue out at him and he just went on about how "immature" I am. Pfft. Ya right. Me immature? He needs to look in the mirror.

He just kept smiling the whole time like he knew this big secret and didn't want to tell me. Oh, how I wanted to slap that smile off of his face.

Eventually we pulled up to this gorgeous house. It wasn't exactly Victorian but it was also new-ish. Like those billion dollar houses that look ancient and modern at the same time.

We pulled into the driveway. I saw many different cars and I couldn't help but wonder what the freaking limit for cars for a vampire was. I didn't even want to know the minimum.

Emory turned the car off and churned the keys out. He rounded to the back of his vehicle and took out my stuff while swinging the keys in his other hand. Show off.

I snatched the handle ready to leave this too warm seat, but the door was already ajar and opening wider as Emory stuck his hand out for me to take. I shoved my hand in his and he pulled me up.

It was freezing, I mean come on its ALASKA, and I have a freaking half- sleeve shirt on. Emory must've noticed and tried to get me into the house as quickly as possible. He yanked me faster and I was surprised that I actually didn't fall.

He led me towards the walkway when I heard someone shouting.

"Emory, dude is that you? Where the hell have you fucking been? How long have you been gone, like a freaking year?" A male voice started yelling and it came closer, throwing more profanities then I'd heard in a lifetime.

The voice was closer to the door and as soon as it swung open I was met with the brown eyes of a really good looking guy. It was like putting Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle into a big pot while whipping up some HOTNESS. I began to see more of his face and I was still trying to contemplate his big brown eyes when I came into full view for him. The boy and I stood there jaws dropped, but both for different reasons.

**A/N MUHAHAHA, new character and personally, probably my favorite, so if u liked Emory u better watch out…TOTAL hotness coming ur way.**

**And I don't know if I can update anytime soon maybe not until the summer, so sorry, but I'll try and thanks to all of my reviewers and readers!**

**Oh and I have NOTHING against gay pple. Sorry if it offended you. **

**Special thanks to mrs.carlislecullen for inspiring me with those weirdo conversations we have. Lol. LOVE U. UR THE GREATEST BEST FRIEND EVER! **

**Thanks readers. Buh-bye for now! **

**-Mrs.Dazzley-**


	6. perfection

**A/N well I've actually got nothing to say this time except I hope u like the new dude**.

**And for those of u who r wondering the Cullen's WILL make an appearance! It wouldn't be a Twilight fanfic without them! **

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Except the dude that's HOTTER then everyone! MUHAHAHA! MINE.**

**CHAPTER 6**

**BPOV**

I stared, wide-eyed at the boy in front of me. He was surpassed anyone's image of hot. He had that freaky good looking hair that looked bead head-ish , the style so many guys spent so much gel on, and had a REALLY nice build that most guys could only hope for. Like I said mix Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle into one big pot and stir up a plate of freaking hotness

But his looks, it was like all those gay models best traits combined-

vwa la.. In fact, if I didn't have Edward I would have considered going up to him right there, but I can't just kiss random people just because they look like THAT.

He was absolutely flawless. He had these deep brown eyes and had a towel around his neck and the best part- no shirt on. If Emory wasn't holding onto me I would have surely jumped the guy right there, or at least have fainted.

We continued staring at each other bewildered- well him anyway. I was in shock. I staring because he was the most enthralling thing I'd seen since Edward. And he was probably giving me that evil look because I was a random human who was basically in his house. But hey, it's not like I'm intruding right?

He looked familiar, in a way I couldn't point out but as soon as I saw him I knew that we would have a close bond, like how Emory and I easily clicked, IF he could handle the petty human.

The guy, who was finished gawking and glaring at me turned on one heel to face Emory.

"What's up dude?" Emory retorted like it was a normal thing for him to bring home new people everyday.

"WHAT'S UP? You tell me what the hell is up! I haven't seen my best friend for so long and you ask WHAT'S UP?! And then on top of that you bring a HUMAN to our freakin house??? Do you want me to murder you Emory?" He was in one word-loud. My ears were ringing by the end of his rant but I couldn't cover them because I liked his voice to much. He spoke fluently, the words coming out of his words naturally with a set pace and tone- smooth talking, but not the pick-up kind, even though he was yelling.

If that was what yelling was like around here, I wouldn't mind so much.

While he continued rambling about Emory and hid god damned mishaps I went back to my later epiphany. The boy had brown eyes and that was even more unexplainable then the blue eyed thing standing next to me aka- Emory.

There was still something about him, something I couldn't recall that was blaring to me from the back of my mind, but it was like I couldn't hear what it was saying. This boy seemed so vague like I knew him from somewhere and yet when I tried to recall everything was stuck on the tip of my tongue.

I forgot about what I was thinking about when the boy's mouth seemed to have stopped moving and yet Emory was still grinning that smile, like in the car, when I wanted to slap him except someone else fulfilled my far-fetched dream.

A strong muscular arm shot out and whipped Emory- hard- in the back of his head causing him to stumble and let go of my arm.

"You MORON. I thought you died or something and you're sitting here smiling about it?" The guy started yelling and I couldn't help but agree.

I fell over giggling at the sight of Emory's perplexed face and he glared right back at me.

The guy just stood watching us with this evil grin on his face.

"Well, Fields, looks like you got yourself a brand new girlfriend," He started listing all of the naughty things he had probably done and I did what I had to do.

"Well, I can't be his girlfriend now can I? Considering he's gay and all, but you must know that already," I grinned evilly and mentally congratulated my self for being so forthright. I guess Emmett was getting to me.

The guy stared in shock for the billionth time that day and started doubling over with hysteric laughter.

"Wow, Emory first human you bring home for a while and I like her, she loves insulting you so I guess I've made a new friend," He kindly stated. And that was how easily I gained another friend in just a matter of minutes. He was pretty cool too, like me, well the wild side of me, but still it was there.

Thought he wasn't human.

That part was kinda dismaying, but considering that I never had problems hooking up with vampires before, I grinned at the prospect this didn't dim my chances with him all that much.

Emory scowled at his accusation and faintly smiled.

"What are you talking about? She's just saying that because she loves me so much. In fact I'm her new boyfriend," He steadily stood and came to put his arm around me, but I shrugged it off.

"Excuse you Emory, but I just so happen to already have a boyfriend!" I exclaimed leaving the boys shocked. Why was it so surprising, was I really that ugly?

SHIT, I thought, I'm coming with all these ideas, surrounded by two

freakishly hot men, and I didn't remember Edward until I got an opportunity to brag about him.

If he'd been here, and if he could've read my thoughts right now, I'm pretty positive he'd have left me right there- and for good too.

"Well technically us vampires are hotter so your boyfriend must be not that good looking," He smirked, still a little baffled by my revelation.

I muttered under my breath and stood and slapped him across the face. NO ONE talks about Edward like that, unless it's me, of course.

Emory stood mocking anger for a moment and then the other dude started throwing out profanities to defend his friend.

"What the hell was that for?" He yelled, but you could tell he was happy I did it.

Sicko. And he totally deserved that for another reason too- he almost made me forget about Edward. Ha-ha, I thought, and smirked.

"Well firstly my boyfriend IS a VAMPIRE and he's quite hotter then you!" I poked one finger into his bicep and he winced. Like it hurt him anyways. He was hotter then Emory but the other guy, well I didn't really want to lie to myself.

The boy and Emory stood shocked for a minute before Emory started laughing nervously.

"You-You-You're dating a VAMPIRE? And he hasn't killed you yet?!" They seemed surprised and it actually didn't falter me because they both did seem like idiots to me. Or at least Mr. Fields did.

"HEY! E-He would never kill me! He feeds off of animals like you two! And he happens to love me with all of his heart, I hope," I said the last part to myself quietly but I think they might've heard it.

The other dude just shook his head softly and laughed under his breath.

"Well hi, I'm Dylan Austgen, but you can call me Dylie or Dy or just about anything else. It's interesting to meet a human who hasn't tried to hump me yet. And I didn't quite catch your name…" He stated matter-of-factly. What a butthead. He seemed nice and all but he was sorta full of himself. Just like Emmett and the way he claimed the ladies were "all over him" as he liked to call it. But hey I was used to these kinds of weirdos.

"I'm Isabella but you can call me Bella," I replied all nicely and shook his hand as he stuck it out for me to take. I think he suspected me to be shocked by the thrilling cold touch but I wasn't fazed in the least.

"Well what's wrong with you, I mean every girl that's dumb enough to come here with Emory has got to have some mental issue," Oh- BURN. Oh no he didn't.

"Thanks but I'm not the one that's cursing and trying to kill my best friend!" I shot back. I was never really that good at comebacks anyway.

"Ok…well anyway Bella you can come inside while I beat this idiot up, just go sit in the living room or something," He started but I immediately left while he was talking ready to see him kill Emory.

"Make yourself at home Bella you can look around!" Emory yelled in between punches and growls.

Gosh- men and there juvenile antics.

I looked around the breathtaking home and fell in love with it the second I stepped foot into the living room. It was quite old looking with a few recent day touches added and I bet even Cinderella would be jealous of this home.

I looked around for just that room and slumped down into one of the couches turning on the TV. This felt like home.

And then while I was channel surfing there was a huge "thump" and the next thing I saw was a big hole in the wall. If Esme was here she would have murdered someone by now.

Emory came crashing down mid-air and fell right next to me on the couch. And he just beamed while Dylan tried to flip him and spin him in circles. Esh. Boys are so rowdy; they need to get in touch with their feminine sides.

As I heard more thumping I didn't even bother to look up. But I sure did hear a hell lot of more profanity.

"Do you know how worried she was?! You asshole you should be so happy that coach didn't kick you off the goddamned team," and with that I heard Emory let out a huge yelp while he regained his posture.

"Coach kicked me off the team!!! What the hell!" He actually sounded mad and it was intimidating now. What the heck was so important about getting kicked off a team? Jeez, the boy had some serious issues to work out.

And what team could he be talking about? I needed someone to fill me in. Or I wouldn't be able to live with these weirdos. And who was the SHE that Dylan was talking about?

But it's not like I was jealous because I had Edward, and Dylan was utterly breathtaking and he obviously had a love life too.

"Will someone please explain what you're talking about?" I yelped.

"Oh sure, this moron," Dylan pinched Emory, "Is being an ass and was this close to getting his big butt kicked off of the hockey team!" Then he just stopped shoving Emory and came to sit on the couch opposite of me.

Emory took a seat next to me, a bit too close for my taste and he noticed, smirking evilly. But as soon as he saw my face he backed away.

I CANNOT believe that hockey was THIS important to him. Once again boys and their toys.

I was rendered speechless, yet again and couldn't think of anything to say.

"You're a moron, you know that. Here Dylan is talking about how much he missed you, thinking you were burned to death and you laugh it off but-NO, when it comes to hockey you actually start to care!" The boy was really a mystery to me.

"And who's the she Dylan was talking about?" I started pressing for more, trying not to sound too caring, but he caught on.

"OH- is someone jealous!" Emory murmured as Dylan slowly laughed from behind him.

"Ya-RIGHT, I'm SO jealous. But seriously come one I have to know this stuff if I'm going to be staying here. I AM really staying here right?" I barked. If he kicked me out now I would shove my fist up his gut. This was the only boy that made me so violent. It scared me.

"Dude- you're feisty! And ya I guess you can stay here if you want as long as you're not too clean-I CAN'T live with organized people. And the girl, well if you must know, the 'she' I was referring too would be my all famous girlfriend. So Mr. Hotness is off limits, Got it chica?" He just didn't know when to stop. And I felt like teaching him a lesson.

"You know, if you open your eyes for just a freakin minute, you'll be able too see that I'm not interested! And I honestly believe you should stop with all that bull since your head seems bloated enough as it is!" I just hoped that would show him.

I felt weird or awkward or whatever you'd call it. Yelling at some new person I met approximately 1 or 2 hours ago. I guess the Cullen's leaving again did me at least SOME good this time.

Dylan scowled and clutched his heart, well the place where his heart should be. I didn't even WANT to know what was there instead.

"You wound me Bella, dearest!" And then that EVIL smirk replaced that scowl. Gr. I could never make anyone mad, or tell them off. I really needed to read a book on insulting or take some sort of class.

I rolled my eyes at the comment and let my back touch the couch. The boys just smirked obviously enjoying the show I was putting on for them.

"Get over yourself," I stammered, hoping we could change the subject. I knew I was really lame at this crap, but I was done with this madness. I needed my boyfriend.

"Fine, fine. We'll stop. Ok time to be serious. So Bella what have you come to look for in this freezing hell hole that we call home?" Emory piped in.

I didn't really want to tell them at least not yet.

"Um…Well I'm here looking for someone, but I can't say who. Sorry, I'm just not comfortable about it," I looked around and the boys sat unperturbed.

"Well, Bella, it's not exactly fair that we have some stranger staying here and we don't even know why she's here," Emory started to attempt to make me answer his stupid comment which I didn't even let him finish.

"Oh really Emory? I'm a stranger. Well, maybe I should just leave. I mean I'm not the one that dragged some human girl home and basically kicked her out. But its okay, I can see that I'm not wanted here," I stood swiftly gathering my things up and slinging my bag over my shoulder, already pacing towards the mahogany door.

I was stopped by a pair of fingers sending a series of electric shocks throughout my body.

Why do these stupid vampires always get to me?

I whipped around ready to yank my hand away, not caring if it fell off in the process.

Traitor tears threatened to pour out from my eyes, but I held them in as best I could.

It was like one of those times when you're a girl and you just have the sudden urge to cry. Even if someone lectures you, you can't help but feel helpless. It comes way too naturally. Especially when it's that time of month. And if that was the case, then screw these guys, I was leaving for sure. I didn't need some unfamiliar guys tending to my needs when they could murder me while doing the task.

And as soon as I was closing the door, a cold arm gripped my skin, and pulled me back. And the person's breath- one of the sweetest in my memory. Edward's breath was fading from my mind and senses. Looking up, I saw his eyes once more- the brown one's that is, and it looked like they were saying sorry.

I didn't know why though.

Why he was even DOING this, I wasn't even sure, but I knew then, like right then, that he probably felt the same electricity I did- at that one moment two people just know, you know.

And whatever passed through me, it got to him as well.

I didn't know why he seemed so familiar.

"Come on, Bella, we didn't mean it like that. You can stay, don't go, we won't hurt you. Emory was just playing. You don't have to tell us why you came here, but we can help you look for it later. Just go to sleep right now. You look tired. I'll show you you're room, let's go," And with that Dylan pulled me alongside him upstairs towards more unfamiliar, yet breathtaking territory. I didn't know what was happening, I knew, as I began panicking. This wasn't supposed to be happening.

Emory smirked at the sight of us holding hands and my cheeks flushed, and this wasn't supposed to be happening. I was forgetting about HIM too soon.

Dylan and I glided up the stairs in a graceful manner and he pulled me towards a completely white door that I might mention, was completely on the other side of the other rooms.

He took out a key, as to unlock it and I stood horrorstruck, thinking he would shove me in and lock me in there. He just chuckled at this reaction.

"It's not for holding you hostage Bella, it's just that no one's been here in a long time so we keep it locked, you can check for yourself, no skulls," His warning sounded much like Edward's the first time that I visited the Cullen home. I flinched at the thought of him, wondering what he would do if he ever figured out who and what I was with at this moment.

I don't know what he'd do. But most likely, I thought, he'd just be happy that he had left when he had, and not stuck around to see the rest of the stupid and sad little show.

The door slid in with ease, but I was still not entering first. I shoved Dylan hard, and even with the vampire strength, he was shocked, causing him to go sprawling into the room.

He gave me a "what the hell" look.

"Sorry, just checking to make sure you weren't lying," I blushed at this and he frowned, standing up brushing his jeans off. I strode clumsily into the room.

It was really girly looking and had lots of frilly items. I frowned in distaste. This was like a horror movie, or like what Rosalie would make her room like.

I shuddered and tried to imagine one of the boys residing in this room which had me giggling once again.

"Is this your room, you have nice taste!" I quipped heavily with sarcasm. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"No, remember that girl I was telling you about? The one who I said was my girlfriend? Yeah, well this is her room. She used to live here while we were dating, but I was kidding downstairs, we WERE dating, but she wasn't my type. Now she like stalks me, but we're just friends. So she still stays here when she visits, but for the most part we keep all of our old stuff in here," He long-answer-remarked while opening a cabinet as if to gesture to all of the junk that was currently there. I saw a handful of old pictures and other items that looked as if they'd gone untouched for over a century.

I sighed with relief at his earlier statement.

If he did have a girlfriend I don't think he would've taken my hand. But I was glad he did. I felt this spark when our hands touched.

I definitely wanted to get to know him better…there was something about this enthralling new boy.

"Yeah, ok cool, I guess. Well I'm just going to turn in for the night, see you in the morning," And then my stomach grumbled.

"Oh that's going to be a problem. Um…I'll go grocery shopping with Emory and go get you something. Feel free to look around and use the phone or internet or watch TV or just anything," Dylan exited the room slowly and I let my head hit the pillow, my eyes immediately hitting a pool of darkness.

**A/N sorry if that was a bad ending to this chapter. **

**Oh and if any of u are wondering why Bella's so moody it's like this: You know how when you get into a relationship and things go wrong- like in New Moon sorta, ya well Bella has that emotional wall that some girls have. It's like their bad girl phase thing and it's just for show. I mean- Bella doesn't even know these people that well so she's trying to be more aggressive and not show that she's that weak. But things set her off easily. If she's offended she crumbles along with her emotionally unstable wall. And that's why Bella has been acting weird in the past few chapters. **

**If u have any questions ask me! **

**Oh and for u Covenant lovers- I started a story! Go check it out it's called Telepathy! **

**And thank you to my wonderful BETA Zinny- for helping me a lot on this chapter!**

**-Mrs.Dazzley-**


End file.
